Talk:A Very Happy New Year Barney! (Soundtrack)/@comment-68.174.136.60-20170204042814/@comment-68.174.136.60-20170204141420
go * CC **Little Bear - Gingerbread Cookies / Marbles / The Garden War - Ep. 35 ***157,859 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXEEa0vwEvU24:10 Little Bear - Rafting on the River / Little Bear's Kite / Night of the Full Moon - Ep. 23 ***93,496 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YT4oO9o1sqQ24:11 Little Bear - Little Bear's Garden / Prince Little Bear / A Painting for Emily - Ep. 21 ***65,173 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlA8LWCKv5Q24:15 Little Bear - Snowball Fight / Winter Solstice / Snowbound - Ep. 20 ***11,797 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaAAYGc4SZY24:08 Little Bear - Building a House for Emily / Emily Returns / Little Sherlock Bear - Ep. 18 ***68,280 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xe-PvL6Rvk24:10 Little Bear - Little Bear's Trip to the Stars / Little Bear's Surprise / The North Pole - Ep. 15 ***19,042 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhkcBT6Okyo24:09 CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIbVk8aK5fQ26:07 Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse: Marvin Keeps Track / Diamonds’ Dance Party - Ep.23 ***2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHBzUI-cF1s26:07 Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse: To Flea Or Not To Flea / Eddy’s Sleepover - Ep.22 ***2 years ago ** CC ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLidN9awpYQ24:09 Little Bear - Where Lucy Went / Monster Pudding / Under The Covers - Ep. 34 ***143,319 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q41nJWqIyrw24:13 Little Bear - Mitzi’s Little Monster / Simon Says / Applesauce - Ep. 31 ***81,148 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQVPKjTiTJA24:14 Little Bear - Little Bear Sing A Song / A House For Mitzi / Up A Tree - Ep. 29 ***209,203 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbc851q4eLE24:15 Little Bear: Owl’s Dilemma/School For Otters/Spring Cleaning - Ep.27 ***100,668 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jo9BBI1VfA824:09 Little Bear - Cat's Short Cut / Little Bear's Bad Day / Captain Little Bear - Ep. 17 ***69,669 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dcvf1YkoFD824:09 Little Bear - Little Bear Meets No Feet / The Camp Out / Emily's Balloon - Ep. 16 ***127,521 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FcvU5NPJTok24:12 Little Bear - The Big Bear Sitter / The Top Of The World / The Campfire Tale - Ep. 30 ***66,660 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCw5nl72T_E24:15 Little Bear - A Whale Of A Tale / Mitzi Arrives / Granny’s Old Flying Rug - Ep. 28 ***58,221 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmAikDdi44A24:10 Little Bear: Picnic on Pudding Hill / Little Bear's Walkabout / Secret Friend - Ep.26 ***47,182 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGAksJKzFyI24:10 Little Bear - Between Friends / The Blueberry Picnic / Lucy Needs a Friend - Ep. 25 ***162,486 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkIBHmFmmDA24:14 Little Bear - Little Bear's Tooth / Little Red Riding Hood / Little Bear and the Cupcakes - Ep. 19 ***94,656 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsqlWIxtGKA24:10 Little Bear - Little Bear the Magician / Doctor Little Bear / Bigger Little Bear - Ep. 14 ***94,205 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6OvZ1H09sc24:12 Little Bear - Mother Nature / Dance Steps / Who Am I? - Ep. 37 ***36,227 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHXTY1nW52424:10 ***255,799 views1 year ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5qejQnjYxM24:05 The Berenstain Bears: The In Crowd / Fly It - Ep. 24 ***1,013,982 views1 year ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhSVB-udYrY24:05 The Berenstain Bears: Go To The Doctor / Don't Pollute (Anymore) - Ep. 23 ***1,511,356 views1 year ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ob8SSQpZDLY24:18 The Berenstain Bears: House of Mirrors / Too Much Pressure - Ep. 19 ***548,617 views1 year ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9f9kRsV0IoU24:05 The Berenstain Bears: The Bad Habit/The Prize Pumpkin - Ep. 16 ***448,122 views1 year ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbZidaFaKdA24:09 Little Bear - Out Of Honey / Message In A Bottle / Little Bear’s Sweet Tooth - Ep. 33 ***208,995 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wM88J-HNRk24:10 Little Bear - The Red Thread / Princess Duck / Little Bear Meets Duck - Ep. 36 ***70,675 views2 years ago ** CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWF85gE7Q4o24:05 The Berenstain Bears: Visit Fun Park / The Perfect Fishing Spot - Ep. 20 **345,891 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJ0ZKQKfWg024:04 The Berenstain Bears: Ferdy Factual / Lend A Helping Hand - Ep. 17 **233,423 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7lnf3QgAiA24:06 The Berenstain Bears: Go Up and Down / Big Bear, Small Bear - Ep. 40 **286,530 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wIZkarYPkA24:06 The Berenstain Bears: Gotta Dance / The Bad Dream - Ep. 34 **540,997 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ShEDd7ek3c24:06 The Berenstain Bears: The Giant Mall / The Giddy Grandma - Ep. 28 **242,427 views1 year ago * CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW8Y5KOplR824:06 The Berenstain Bears: New Neighbors / The Big Election - Ep. 27 *